


Temptation in the Bentley

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: After a nice evening out the two engage in a little fun in the backseat of the Bentley.





	Temptation in the Bentley

**Temptation in the Bentley**

"That restaurant was quite lovely."

A head of red hair nodded in agreement as shaded eyes focused on the road ahead. Brilliant blue eyes were more focused on that head of red hair than anything else.

"A nice change from the Ritz, don't you think Crowley?"

"I believe so, I enjoyed it," the demon answered before making a sharp turn. "We'll have to go back again, right angel?"

"Indeed. The dessert they served is definitely a new favorite." Aziraphale went on. "The rich chocolate and the sweet berries, downright sinful."

Crowley hummed in response, recalling just how much Aziraphale had enjoyed that cake. He could still hear the soft moans and see the pure delight on his angel's face.

"I bet it was heaven," Crowley commented, clearing his throat before doing so.

Aziraphale smiled at hearing that and watched how Crowley handled the car, hands caressing the wheel before gripping tightly to make turns or come to a stop. He looked further up, staring at the outfit the demon had put on for their evening out. It had been on his mind all night and he couldn't help but drink in the sight of his counterpart. He wore a proper black suit that hugged his form in all the right places, while still wearing snakeskin boots. He was absolutely divine and Aziraphale couldn't help but make a comment.

"You look simply dashing in a suit, dear. You should wear it more often."

A small smile could be seen forming on Crowley's face right then.

"It's only for… special occasions," he replied. "Though I could be persuaded into wearing it a little more."

Aziraphale didn't miss how Crowley's smile seemed to widen just then and he couldn't help but smile a little more himself.

"I suppose I could… tempt you every now and then," Aziraphale said as the Bentley started to slow down to a stop. He looked away from Crowley only then to see that they hadn't stopped in front of his bookshop, but at St. James Park instead. Night had taken a full hold on the sky, leaving the park to be lit by lamp posts and barren of visitors.

"Perhaps you could," Crowley suggested as he put the car in park.

They looked at each other with a knowing gaze and a mischievous smile. Aziraphale couldn't help the pink that flushed his cheeks as he gathered the courage to reach for Crowley's ever-present sunglasses. He grasped the frames, waiting a second for any sign of disapproval, before removing them gently. Crowley's sulfur colored eyes looked right through him and he couldn't help but reach up to touch his cheek. He rubbed his thumb against it before leaning forward, pulling Crowley slightly to meet him in a chaste kiss. Aziraphale moved his hand up to Crowley's hair and entangled his fingers in his fiery red hair, making the demon growl in his throat. Crowley didn't let this go and reached for Aziraphale as well, a hand on his side and one in his hair, pulling him close and kissing him harder. He slipped in his forked tongue, stealing Aziraphale's breath in one single movement and making Aziraphale pull away to gasp.

"You are such a snake," Aziraphale huffed making Crowley laugh.

"You flatter me, angel," Crowley said then leaned back in, ready to kiss Aziraphale. "Shall we continue this in the back?"

Before Aziraphale could question Crowley, he found himself in the backseat of the Bentley sitting on Crowley's lap. Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale's hips and looked up at him with want in his eyes.

"In public?" Aziraphale questioned, knowing full well what the demon was planning now.

"Don't worry. It's night time and were parked in the shadows, it'll be fine." Crowley assured as he rubbed his fingers against Aziraphale's sides. "If you don't want to, then we can just go to my place. It's not far."

Crowley's fingers continued to rub Aziraphale, slowly but surely untucking his shirt and slipping beneath the fabric. Aziraphale bit his bottom lip and looked around, seeing that no one was around them on the dark street. He looked back at Crowley staring at his devilish grin and alluring eyes and the feeling of need overtook him. He dipped his head down and kissed Crowley feverishly, grabbing the demon's jacket tightly as he kissed him. He wanted Crowley, right then and there, and he wasn't going to worry over the consequences any longer.

Aziraphale moaned into the kiss as Crowley slide his hands further up his hot skin. His long fingers caressed his sensitive flesh as his tongue teased him. Aziraphale couldn't stand it much longer and pushed his body closer, letting Crowley feel how much he wanted the other.

"For heaven's sake, Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped as he felt Crowley's hands move down to dip beneath his underwear and squeeze his ass.

"How do you want it, angel?" Crowley asked as he felt up his counterpart. Aziraphale's flushed face turned bright crimson at the question and he looked away from Crowley. "Come now, don't be shy."

"Why must you—" Aziraphale cut himself off then gave a deep breath. "L-Like this… I'll… I'll…"

"Ride me?" Crowley inserted, and Aziraphale nodded his head. "Alright then, let's get these pants off."

Just as Crowley had summoned them into the backseat he made Aziraphale's pants come off with ease, letting them fall to the floor of the car. Aziraphale now sat with his lower half completely bare, his erection standing tall and throbbing.

"Beautiful as always, Aziraphale."

"Kiss me, Crowley."

The demon didn't object and kissed his angel, this time holding back his tongue until Aziraphale asked for it. Crowley groaned into the kiss as Aziraphale slipped his own tongue in and stealthy pressed his hand to the demon's crotch. He felt the bulge there with curious fingers before finding the belt that covered the zipper. Aziraphale made quick work of undoing Crowley's pants and made the demon growl when he took his erection in hand.

"Damn, _angel_!" he hissed, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Too much?" Aziraphale asked, a teasing tone lacing his words.

Crowley let out a dry laugh before moving his hands to Aziraphale's ass. He grabbed one cheek and pulled it back before sliding a finger to Aziraphale's entrance. He rubbed it gently before prodding, summoning lube onto his finger to ease it in. Aziraphale moaned softly and moved forward, resting his head on Crowley's shoulder as he felt the demons fingers work him. He shivered as Crowley slipped in another finger, then a third, spreading him wide and easing any pain.

"Crowley, _please_."

"Alright, alright."

Crowley took out his fingers and summoned more lube to coat his cock with. Aziraphale straightened up and moved into position, taking a hold on Crowley's erection and keeping it steady before easing down onto it. They both let out a gasp and a hiss in unison as Aziraphale slid down, taking every inch of Crowley inside him. Once he was seated he remained still and Crowley rubbed his back lovingly.

"Alright?"

Aziraphale nodded his head and looked up to Crowley, only to smash into him for a searing kiss. It didn't last long however, the burning need to move made Aziraphale pull back. He reached for the front seats behind him and used them as leverage to move up and down Crowley's thick shaft. Moans and praise spilled from his lips as he rode the demon and Crowley felt like he was dreaming. He had never seen Aziraphale like this before and he cursed himself for not thinking of doing this sooner. Aziraphale was perfection, the way he bounced in his lap, making the car rock with his movements, the way his cock bounced against his body and his pale skin took on a pink hue. It was certainly a moment for the books in Crowley's mind.

" _Damn_ , Aziraphale," he praised as he moved to hold onto Aziraphale's waist. He guided Aziraphale's thrusts and he began to buck upwards, causing the car to rock even more than before. The sound of their moans and grunts filled the car, fogging up the windows with each lewd sound that came from them.

"I can't hold out much longer," Aziraphale warned as he picked up his pace. He could feel his climax approaching and he desperately wanted to reach it.

"Aziraphale," Crowley growled as he bucked harder and faster.

Neither of them could stand it, and in just a matter of seconds Aziraphale slammed down and came hard. His thick cum shot onto his chest and his lover's, a drawn out moan of Crowley's name was on his lips as he felt the earthly pleasure of release. Crowley wasn't far behind him and came deep into Aziraphale, his nails digging into Aziraphale's plush hips, as he groaned.

The moment they were spent Aziraphale fell into Crowley, smearing his seed between them. Neither of them said a word as they laid there, basking in the bliss of their orgasm and holding onto each other. It was a perfect end to their dinner date.

* * *

 *****First** time writing for this fandom and I hope yall enjoyed it! Ever since I watched the show I immediately wanted to see them getting it in the Bentley lol I hope to make another fic of their first time as well! Thanks for reading and comments welcomed!


End file.
